The Making of Guinevere
by ForeverArwen
Summary: A 13-year-old Gwen meets Arthur for the first time and the experience changes her life forever, as well as secures her position as Morgana's maid. Meant as back story and set 7 years prior to Series 1.


Guinevere darted though her father's smithy chasing Elyan as he went. "Give it back!" she cried. As she rounded the corner, she saw the back of Elyan's shirt as he disappeared through the doorway of her father's shop.

"Watch out Gwen!" her father Tom admonished as she squished past him. "And when you find Elyan, tell him I need his help _now_! And we are going to have a talk too, mind you!" Gwen dashed into the lane, but Elyan was nowhere in sight. At thirteen years of age, she knew that it wasn't proper for her to be gallivanting around with her brother, but sometimes Elyan could irk her nerves so much that it didn't matter. At this point she could care less about the skills her father was trying to get her to learn. Knitting, sewing, and housekeeping could wait. She would much rather assist in his shop or have fun with her brother. But this was not what he saw her destined for.

"Gwen!" She looked up as Elyan called to hear from down the thoroughfare. She took off in his direction. He had taken the only thing she had to remind her of her mother, a necklace, from her satchel. She didn't understand his way of playing with her, for that is what his idea of "playing" was: to steal something and see if she could get it back for herself. She knew he loved her and was a hard worker, but the merciless teasing could be quite tiresome. In fact, she was ready to give up on chasing him and began to wander aimlessly instead, hoping to find him. She knew her father expected her to arrive home _with Elyan_, so she was hoping that he might crawl out of the woodwork somewhere.

She weaved her way through shops in the lower town and saw for once the beauty and color of it all. She rarely had time to simply enjoy the pleasures of life. Yes, she was a carefree spirit, but she had very little free time amongst helping her father with his work. Any time she ever did have to herself was consumed with keeping Elyan in check, or trying to recover whet he had taken from her. She realized her life was not very exciting, but she valued what she had and always hoped that there would be more for her on the horizon than the solitary one she saw now as the daughter of a blacksmith.

"Gwen!" The shout of her name brought her out of the reverie. She startled and looked up. Elyan was slowly approaching her from across the road, weaving his way through the throng of people.

"You really aren't making this any fun, you know. You're meant to actually chase me."

"Sometimes your games can get very old Elyan," she replied. "Don't you have anything better to do than steal from me and expect me to follow you for it?" He simply stared at her. This was not a side of Guinevere that he had ever seen. She was always content to play with him.

"Now when did you stop being fun?" he questioned.

"Maybe when I decided it was time to grow up and put this childishness behind me." She stared back at him.

"What do you mean? You've always had disdain for whatever father wanted you to learn."

"Well maybe I've had a sudden revelation that allowed me to see that he was right." She was worked up by this point and had a very anxious look on her face.

"Well, that was something I never thought I'd hear."

"What?" she retorted.

"You admit that father could be right about something." He grinned at her.

"Uh! You know Elyan, sometimes I think you purposely try my patience! You always say things just to bother me." She looked up into his face and realized that he was laughing at her. She quickly slugged his arm. "You're terrible you know."

"Yeah, I know," he responded while laughing.

"Oh!" Gwen exclaimed suddenly." Father needed you back right away. He had someone coming in and said he really needed your help to finish the job."

Elyan eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sure? Because I think you're just making that up so that I'll have to leave you alone."

"No, I swear he said so." She giggled a little bit. "Now I'll be back in a bit. I'd like some time to myself." He nodded in agreement before heading back in the direction of their home and shop.

Guinevere continued to make her way through the lower town taking in the sights. It wasn't as though she'd never seen it. It was just that she'd never seen it _this way_ before. She felt a rain drop tickle he skin through her hair. She leaned back and let the water run down her face. The sensation was amazing. The water came suddenly pouring down and before Guinevere could think she was soaked. Looking about she realized just how far she had wandered from her home and make for the nearest building that provided cover. She pushed open the large gate and slipped through shutting it hard against the wind that had arisen. Coming about she also realized she was in stable, and by the sight of a large dragon crest, a royal stable.

Gwen stepped forward in awe, taking in the sight of the beautiful horses in front of her. Suddenly she realized that her presence was probably not allowed, and she took a step back. As she did she felt her foot catch on the hem of her dress and she tumbled backwards. As she fell towards the floor she felt arms come around her middle to break her fall. She let out a gasp as she landed in the straw and whirled around to face her rescuer.

"Are you alright?" he questioned. Gwen opened her mouth to reply, but looked up at him instead. The sight of his wet blonde hair slicked against his forehead and the beauty if his icy blue eyes silenced her and all she could do was nod.


End file.
